Temporary Insanity
by Funkyicecube
Summary: Sequel to 'When life falls apart'. Jude and Tommy are finally together. But will a broken friendship and sickness destroy their relationship? JudeTommy. My first sequel: WOOOOO!
1. Midday Run

Here it is. The sequel to 'When life falls apart'. My friend Megz will appear as Tommy's dog in a future chapter!

Please review!

Alexz

* * *

My life is full of surprises and nothing ever goes the way I want it to.

Take my love life for example.

Most of the time I am pretty much avoided by guys.

I mean, I had my first real kiss when I was 15 and I've only two guys have actually liked (as in loved) me:

Shay (A HUGE mistake!)

Tommy (He claims that it's not true, but hey! He kissed me!)

I also have a feeling that Jamie had a crush on me. But if he did, it's long gone. He's dating Kat now.

It seems that guys don't like redhead punk-rockers.

Well, guys except Tommy!

While I'm rambling on about stuff you probably don't want to hear about, I'm sat in my lounge, on the sofa.

My mom's out of town with her newest man and Dad moved to the States with Yvette a month ago. So that means that Sadie and I are left in the house, alone, for two weeks.

I'm trying to focus on a new song and so far all I've got is the chorus. I pick up my guitar and begin to sing, trying to find the right music to go with the lyrics.

"_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?"_

After half an hour of searching, I found the right music.

And then I saw the clock.

"12:30! Georgia's gonna kill me!" I screamed, grabbed my guitar and notebook and ran slamming the front door shut behind me. Luckily the door automatically locked so that gave a few extra seconds to run, as fast as I could, down the street.

When I reached G-Major, I was out-of-breath, hot and worn out.

I stood in the lobby, breathing heavily, bent over with my hands on my knees, when Georgia, Tommy and Ej came out of the board room. Ej saw me first and began shouting.

"There she is! Late! Again! Georgia you have to do something about this!"

Tommy came over to me first.

"Whoa Ej, tone it done. Hey, girl, you alright?"

"Yeah." I gasped out. I had never been athletic. Well, I had never run about ten blocks before. "Realised I was late. Ran here." I made my way to a sofa and collapsed (literally). Georgia came up to me, a glass of water in her hand. She handed it to me and I drank.

Tommy then sat down beside me and made me explain everything. While I was talking, Georgia left to answer the phone.

Suddenly Georgia's voice was heard.

"WHAT!"

That doesn't sound good.

* * *

CLIFFIE! 


	2. On my own

Sorry it's so late. I tried to post it several times on Sat 26th but it refused to let me load the document.

But here it is!

Alexz.

* * *

The few minutes that passed while Georgia was in her office seemed like hours. 

Eventually, Georgia came back. But her face was far from happy. I walked over to her, Tommy not far behind.

"Jude, your sister called. She said you need to get home now."

I looked at her. _Why would Sadie want me home?_ I thought. So, I asked Georgia.

"Did Sadie say why?"

Georgia shook her head.

"No, but she sounded really upset. She mentioned your mom."

I felt Tommy put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll give you a ride home." He offered. I just nodded my consent and followed him to his car.

When we reached my house I got out and ran inside. Sadie was sat at the table holding a note.

"Sadie? What's going on?"

Sadie looked up at me.

"She's gone."

I was confused. What did Sadie mean?

"Who's gone?"

Sadie sighed.

"Mom's gone. She left this note saying that she thought we would be better off without her bringing home a strange man every night."

I could feel my eyes fill with tears. But I refused to let them fall.

"You mean, she moved."

Sadie nodded.

"And I have to go back to college. Jude, you can't stay here on your own."

I knew I was losing the battle that I was having as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"But I have no where else to go."

And with that I left. I just had to get away from here.

As I flew past him, I heard Tommy call out my name.

"Jude!"

I just carried on walking and ignoring him. I had to be on my own now.


	3. Help?

I forgot to do this on my first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Instant Star. All I own is Megz.

Alexz

* * *

I was walking the town centre, not really heading anywhere.

Looking at my watch, I realised I had been walking for over an hour. So I decided to cut through an alley. I would get me home quicker.

The alley was damp, disgusting and dark. I began to walk faster, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

That's when it happened.

As I turned a corner, I saw three guys who looked like they could be part of Shay's gang. They seemed like trouble – the kind of trouble that can hurt sixteen year old teenage girls.

I turned back around the corner and pulled out my cell phone. I called the one person I knew who could help me.

Tommy.

"Hello?" I heard Tommy on the other line.

"Tommy, it's me." I whispered into the phone, afraid that they would hear me.

"Jude?"

"Yeah. Listen, i'm walking home right now but I need you to come and pick me up."

I could just picture his face looking at me wondering what the hell I was talking about.

"Sure, I can pick you up? Why, though? And where are you?"

"I was waling home and I saw an alley that would get me home faster and there are these guys who look like they'l l do something to me," my voice was wavering and I felt like my life couldn't get any worse. "I'm in the alley between the cinema and the strange shop that sells mexican food." I was talking so quietly that i'm surprised Tommy heard any of that.

"I'll come and get you. Be careful okay."

Before I could answer, one of the guys was standing next to me.

"Hey, you that famous chick?"

I nodded, too afraid to speak.

"If you're famous you must have money. Give me your money."

I was terrified. I hadn't hung up my phone, so Tommy was probably listening to everything.

"I...I...don't have any money."

The guy punched me in the face. I saw drops of blood drip down onto my shirt.

Then, if things weren't bad enough, the other two guys joined in.

After what seemed hours, someone else came running around the corner. Someone who I was actually happy to see.

Tommy. He was followed by probably the sweetest chocolate brown labrador puppy I had ever seen.

Tommy ran up to us and pulled them away. He was helped by his dog who started to pull at one of the guy's pants leg.

Eventually all three of the guys ran off, knowing that Tommy could easily 'kill' them (he goes to the gym three times a week!). Tommy bent down to where I was leaning against the brick wall. My nose was bleeding (as was most of my body) and I was shaking.

He handed me a tissue and I wiped my nose. The puppy came bounding over, trying to climb onto my lap.

This made me laugh.

"Tommy, I never knew you had a dog."

He sat down beside me.

"Well, tis is Megz, I felt like I needed someone to stay with me in my apartment. It gets pretty quiet sometimes. I was passing a pet store a few weeks ago and, how could I say no?"

Megz had given up on trying to sit on me and just sat infront of me, watching us, her head tilted, as if she was expecting us to do something.

By now my nose had stopped bleeding and I was only shaking a little.

"Tommy, thank you."

He lent over and kissed me.

"Any time girl." He put his arm around me and helped me up from the wall. My legs felt unstable and I lent on Tommy to stop myself from falling over.

"Listen, Tommy. Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to stay at home on my own."

Tommy looked at me.

"Of course you can stay. But why would you be alone?"

I sighed.

"Sadie's going back to college and Mom left us."

And with that, Tommy just helped me to his Viper, Megz following closely behind us.

* * *

Enjoy. Please review. 


	4. Pick up the pieces

Hi! Here's chapter 4.

Another upset one! Sorry!

* * *

We drove in silence back to Tommy's apartment. I looked down at Megz who was curled up happily on my lap, barking every so often. As I looked down, I noticed my shirt was covered in dry blood. And what's worse, it's the same colour as my hair! Talk about disaster!

My head hurt like hell and I had no idea what to tell my mom. Oh, yeah, I forgot. She doesn't want me or Sadie anymore.

I lent back in my seat and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was in the guest room in Tommy's apartment. I could also smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. Tommy's Italian food rocks!

I managed to pull myself up and out of bed and made it to the doorway. I also managed to walk into the sofa on the way out. Having heard me (Anyone could, I'm as graceful elephant and that's why I don't dance!) Tommy looked up. He put down the plate he was holding and came over to me.

"Did I fall asleep back there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I tried to wake you up but you just hit me."

I laughed.

"It's your fault though; you know that once I'm out, I'm out."

This time it was his turn to laugh.

"Very true, girl." He then saw me looking in disgust at my bloody clothes. "Hey, you left some clothes here the last time you stayed over. Do you want to go and change? Dinner won't be ready for a while."

I went back to the guest room and inside the closet was a pair of my faded, ripped jeans and a clean vest top.

I then made my way to the adjoining bathroom. Taking a deep breath, I looked in the mirror, afraid of what I'd find.

Actually, to tell you the truth, it wasn't so bad. There were a few cuts and scratches as well as a huge bruise down my left cheek but nothing that couldn't be covered by make-up.

When I had changed and dumped my bloody clothes in the washing machine, I sat down on the bed in my room, next to Megz, who was asleep. I stroked her fur and soon enough I was asleep.

Suddenly I screamed and sat up. I was in the guest room again. Tears began to run down my face as I sat there, in the dark, shaking.

I noticed a light come on outside and Tommy came in. He came over to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

I couldn't answer him as tears took over my body. Tommy just pulled me into arms and let me cry.

After a while he spoke to me.

"Bad dream?"

I nodded, unable to speak and just clung to him.

"Don't leave me Tommy."

"Jude, I'm not going to leave you. Do you want to come next door with me?" I nodded. Normally I would have said no, but I always felt safer when he was with me. I don't know why. Maybe it's because he's seven years older than me.

Tommy handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes.

"Thanks Tommy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You won't have to find out."

* * *

Admit it! We all like to make Jude cry!

Alexz


	5. That Girl

Chapter 5 is up!

Here you go!

Alexz

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to see Tommy sleeping beside me, Megz on his stomach. It was kind of cute actually.

I quietly made my way to the kitchen and made myself some toast. It's the only thing I can make without setting fire to the kitchen (I managed to burn water the last time I tried to cook!).

When Tommy emerged from his room, he was fully dressed and had a serious look on his face.

He sat down at the table beside me and smiled.

"Managed to keep the kitchen in one piece?"

I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Shut up! I can cook somethings. Just not very well."

Tommy then looked at me, the serious look back on his face.

"Jude, we need to talk."

God that didn't sound good. I put down my toast and looked at him.

"Listen, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together right now."

I couldn't believe it. He had lied to me again.

"What? Why?"

He sighed.

"Well, to start with I'm seven years older than you and it's illegal for me to date anyone under 18."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well, that's never stopped us before." I saw his face stay serious as I spoke. My eyes started to tear up but I wasn't going to cry infront of him. "Tommy, please, don't break my heart again. It's been broken by you before and I'm tired of it. It hurts too much."

He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Jude."

I jumped up from my seat, knocking over the chair, and I ran into the guest room. Megz followed me and I slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. Only then did I allow myself to cry.

I collapsed onto the bed in tears. Megz came and sat beside me. She managed to comfort me – she managed to make me feel better.

That night, I didn't sleep. I was engrossed in a song I was writing. During the day, Tommy had knocked on the door asking if I wanted anything to eat. I refused. I refused without talking to him. I just ignored him. Eventually he went out, leaving me alone with Megz.

Tommy stayed out all night so I managed to work out the chords and tunes on my guitar without him hearing.

I must have fallen asleep as I felt Megz licking me awake. I went to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed.

When I stepped out of the room, I found Tommy asleep in his room. I then made my way to G-Major, not bothering to leave a note.

On the way to the studio, I ran through the thoughts in my mind. One thought stood out from everything else: No one wanted me.

Mom left home, Sadie is away at college and Tommy broke my heart, again.

Inside G-Major, I found Kwest waiting for Tommy. He literally jumped at me and began asking where Tommy was. I pulled him into an empty studio and told him everything.

I then told him that I had a new song and that I wanted to record it, but not with Tommy.

For the next 12 hours me and Kwest were holed up in the studio recording.

Soon enough it was finished, on a CD and ready for my album.

When I reached Tommy's apartment, he wasn't home and Megz was whining at the door. I left some food for her, packed up my things and left the CD on the table with a note explaining that he had to listen to this song.

I left with my things and went back to G-Major.

Georgia soon found me, sat on the sofa in the lobby, quietly singing my new song to myself.

_"You said you didn't need me (but you did)_

_You said you didn't want me (but you do)  
It's kinda like a comedy  
Well first you kiss me  
Then you say we're through  
I say you got some issues (yeah, you do)  
Some things you gotta work through (really do)  
It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show  
When the freak is you_

_Chorus  
I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm that blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me_

_You said I wasn't funny (but you laughed)  
You said I couldn't drive fast (then you crashed)  
Funny how it works out  
With your big mouth  
You'll always get it back (ha ha ha ha)  
You thought you had me worked out (you're not deep)  
Mr. "I Screw About" (you're still a creep)  
At best you could've confessed  
That you're a big mess  
And that you're so damn weak_

_Chorus  
I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shutup  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me_

_But still, I try and justify  
Try to let this die  
We'll never say goodbye I can't wait  
I'll rub it in your face  
Dressed in pretty lace  
I'll send you home, to cry_

_Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha_

_Chorus  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me  
Yeah, yeah_

_Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha_

_Can't get rid of me"_

She waited until I had finished and then sat down beside me.

"Jude, what are you doing here? You left over an hour ago. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

I sighed.

"I can't go home."

Georgia looked confused.

"Why?"

"Mom left to live with her newest man and Sadie's at college. I don't want to be alone. I stayed with Tommy last night…" the tears started to flow. "…but this morning we had a major argument. I think it destroyed our friendship. So I left. No one wants me in their life."

Georgia made me look at her.

"Now, you listen to me Jude Harrison. Don't you dare say that no one wants you in their life, because, look around. Me, Kwest, Spiederman Mind Explosion and even EJ care about you. We all want you in our lives. Tommy, your Mom and Sadie all care about you and want you in their lives, even if it doesn't seem like it. Ok?"

I nodded, wiping the tears from my face. "You can't stay here though. I don't want you sleeping on what is probably the most uncomfortable sofa in Canada."

"But, where shall I go. The house is just so empty when I'm on my own."

Georgia put her arm around me.

"You can stay with me if you want." I looked at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, you see me enough at work, you probably don't want to see me outside of work either."

Georgia stood up, pulling me up as well.

"Jude, you're staying with me ok."

And with that we began to head to the door.

But it was blocked.

Standing in front of us was a dog and someone I didn't want to see.

"Jude, what were you thinking, just running off like that?"


	6. It's raining tears

Thank you to all of my reviewers.

Please keep reviewing!

Alexz

* * *

I stopped in front of where Tommy stood. He had Megz on a lead and he looked like he had been drinking.

"Jude,come back with me. We can work things out."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"No! I won't. You broke my heart again Tommy. You lied to me again Tommy. I've found somewhere else to stay." I shouted at him. Several people who were busy working around the G-Major lobby, stopped their work and watched the action that they knew was going to unfold.

"Jude, I'm sorry..." I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Save it, Quincy. I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that it was a mistake, that it wasn't ment to happen and that I should forget about it. Well I won't. I know that it happend and I don't want to forget about it. I thought I loved you." I stormed past him and ran out of the door. I reached the parking lot and collapsed on the floor in tears. I guess the gods were against me as it began to rain. I just sat there, getting soaked. I didn't care anymore.

Georgia came out with an umbrella and knelt down beside me. She handed me a towl and let me to her car, making sure that I didn't get wetter than I was already.

It turned out that Georgia lived in a house not far from mine. She showed me the guest room and told me to take a shower before I caught a cold. That's when I sneezed.

I groaned. The last thng I needed was to get sick. I took a warm shower, got changed into my pyjama's (my baggy sweat pants and t-shirt that says 'Rockstar') and told Georgia that I was going to get an early night (it was only eight).

The next morning I woke up around six, which is far too early for me. I could hear Georgia moving about outside the door.

I heard her knock.

"Jude? Are you up?" she called through the door.

I just groaned and rolled over onto my side. Georgia came in and walked over to the bed. "Are you coming into the studio today?"

I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have stayed sitting in the rain last night. I feel terrible." I could tell by my voice that my nose was blocked. Georgia put a hand to my forehead.

"I think you should just stay here today. You don't look well."

I nodded.

"I don't feel well." Georgia stood up.

"There's some food in the kitchen and you have my cell number if you need anything. I'll see you after work. Ok?"

I nodded. Georgia turned to head out the door.

"Georgia," She turned around. "Thanks."

"No problem."

I heard her get into her car and drive off. I stayed in bed, strumming random chords on my guitar when I heard the doorbell.

I put my guitar down and slowly got out of bed. I made my way to the front door and opened it. Standing in front of me was someone I really didn't want to see.


	7. Since when do you care?

Here's chapter 7!

Alexz

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I croaked out. My throat was killing me and I could see two of everything.

He stepped into the hall and shut the door behind him.

"G told me you weren't coming in. She said you were sick."

I glared at him.

"Since when do you care?"

I tried not to say much, because even though I tried to shout at him, my voice was barely audible.

"Jude, I care."

"No you don't." I walked into the lounge and sat down. He followed me.

"Anyway, how did you know I was here?" My voice was getting quieter and quieter as I spoke.

"Georgia told me." I looked at him. "Please Jude. I want to talk about what happened."

"Well I don't. I think you should leave."

He just shrugged.

"Fine. Call me when you're ready to talk." He began to walk towards the door. "Feel better soon." I heard the door shut. Tommy had left.

For the rest of the day I laid on the sofa. There was nothing on TV so I got bored pretty quickly. I tried to sing something but my voice faltered and squeaked. That didn't mean, though, that I couldn't work on lyrics and chords.

By the time Georgia got back from work I had several chords and lyrics down on paper.

She came into the lounge to find me lying on the sofa, a huge bowl of ice-cream (comfort food) on my lap. I had tear stains on my cheeks but I was no longer crying.

Georgia sat down beside me.

"Feeling better?"

"Sort of. Physically I don't feel like crap anymore but emotionally, I'm still working on it."

She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Tom came round didn't he."

I nodded.

"Uh huh. I want to sort things out between us, but he lied to me again. I just don't know if I can trust him again."

Georgia put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll work things out."

* * *

I'm sorta stuck for ideas at the moment. If you have any suggestions please leave a review or email me at 


	8. Sickness

Chapter 8! Yey! I still need suggestions for ideas. Undiscovered91 gave me inspiration for this. Thank you!

Alexz

* * *

During the next few days, I kept myself hidden at Georgia's place. It was during the third day that I decided to call Tommy. 

When I called him I told him not to come over. That way he wouldn't be able to see my cry.

After talking to him for over an hour, we managed to work things out. When we hung up, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

To keep myself busy, I started to look at the photos lining the walls.

Most of them were photos of Georgia's family but one caught my eye. It was a photo of, well, literally everyone at G-Major. It had been taken at the party we had held when it was announced that my album had gone platinum. I was standing in the middle holding the platinum record and standing around me were: Georgia, Tommy, Kwest, Spiederman Mind Explosion, Darius, Mom, Dad, Sadie, Kat and…

…Jamie.

That's when I remembered about Jamie. We hadn't spoken since I had got back from my nightclub tour. That's when I found out that he had been cheating on me with Kat while I was away on tour. Not that I blame them for having an affair, because they're perfect for each other. It's just, why couldn't he break up with me first? Why did he have to make everything worse by going behind my back?

There was a knock at the door. I opened it and my back-up-band, Spiederman Mind Explosion, came in.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

Speed and the guys filed into the lounge.

"We weren't in the past two days and when we got in today, Georgia told us to take the rest of the day off because you weren't there. She said you were sick. Are you feeling ok now 'cause we need to get back to work?" One of the guys asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I feel much better now than I did. Thanks."

Speed poked his head around the kitchen door.

"Hey, Harrison! Any food we can eat?"

I laughed. Trust Speed to go straight for the food.

"Uh, yeah, there's plenty of stuff in the cupboard."

Speed came back in. He was loaded with junk-food. For the next hour, we sat watching TV, stuffing our faces with junk.

Around 6pm, Speed and the guys left, leaving me alone. Georgia didn't usually get home until 9 so I decided I could get a few hours in at the studio.

I met Tommy at the studio and we went over my new lyrics.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. I turned away from Tommy and threw up all over the floor.

Tommy held my hair back from my face as I threw up all of the junk I had eaten earlier. He then handed me a glass of water, which I drank. This also ended up on the studio floor.

Kwest used the loudspeaker to call for a janitor to clean up the remains of my junk-food feast.

Georgia walked into the studio a few minutes later to find out why we needed a janitor. She saw me, sat on a chair with Tommy and Kwest sat beside me and the contents of my stomach on the floor.

"Jude, you said you were feeling better."

I nodded.

"I was, until Speed and the guys came over. Speed kind of raided your kitchen of all junk-food and I kind of ate too much." I bent down and threw up the rest of what was left in my stomach.

"Come on, let's get you home." Georgia walked up to me and led me out of the studio.

An hour later and I was lying in bed in Georgia's guest room. My stomach was empty but I didn't want to eat anything. Just in case. Georgia came in.

"Jude, someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

A familiar person walked into the room. I groaned. I really didn't want to see him right now.

_'How does everyone know I'm here.'_

* * *

I have some IS artwork up on Deviantart. Go to deviantart and look for Funkyicecube. 


	9. Forgive and Forget

This is the second to last chapter. There is an epilogue following. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Alexz

* * *

"Jamie? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"Heard you were sick."

This time I shrugged.

"So?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

I looked at him.

"Now you want to see if i'm okay. What about three months ago when you broke my heart?"

Jamie glanced away.

"Jude, I...I..."

I climbed out of bed and opened the door. He didn't get the message and just stood there.

"Go. Now."

"Jude. We need to talk about this. I want us to be friends again."

I sighed.

"So do I, but right now it's kind of pointless. Seeing as my head has decided to lodge the Little Drummer Boy and I can't focus on anything for longer than five seconds."

Jamie nodded.

"Fair enough." He walked out of the door.

"Hey, Jamie, tell you what. I'll call you when I'm feeling better and we'll talk then."

I hugged him. Even better, he hugged back.

After he left I walked into the kitchen, singing to myself.

Georgia noticed this and smiled.

"You're happy. Feeling better?"

I turned to face her, a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

From then on, I knew my life would be getting better.

* * *

Remember, Epilogue! 


	10. Epilogue

Here it is the last chapter!

Again thank you for supporting me!

Alexz

* * *

I was standing on the balcony at the apartment me and Tommy shared.

Today was my 21st birthday and Tommy said he had a surprise for me.

We had just arrived home after an amazing birthday party held at G-Major.

Tommy came over to me.

"Jude, we both know how long we waited for you to turn eighteen so we could officially date and now that we've been dating for three years I have something to ask." He took a deep breath and knelt down. Tommy pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a white-gold diamond ring.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison, will you marry me?"

And of course you all know what my answer was...

...yes!


End file.
